


Touch

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, can be read as happy or sad, tw remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Touch was special. Touch was rare. Touch meant someone cared enough to make contact with you. Touch meant love. Right?Remus sure thought so.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr by @simplelittlepaperyanon! Many thanks to them for allowing me to expand on this idea!

Touch was special. Touch was rare. Touch meant someone cared enough to make contact with you. Touch meant love. Right?

Remus sure thought so. It was so strange! The other sides were all warm and squishy (kind of like a butt, ha!) So, Remus did whatever he could to gain their touch. Some times were different than others, but Remus just assumed that the other sides all expressed their love differently. After all, diversity seemed to be something Thomas was after, right?

Again, Remus thought so. So when Roman shoved him away, or when Virgil batted his hands away, when Deceit shoved him out of the way, or when Patton gently but firmly removed Remus’s hands from touching him, the dark side of Creativity went a little bonkers.

It was like a game. He’d try to figure out what he’d done to earn the touch. Then, he’d replicate it as many times as possible.

Sometimes, the touch would escalate from a shove to a full on slap. Remus would be delighted by this change, if it didn’t almost always signal when the other sides were done playing along with his little game.

Remus was used to this treatment by now. Sure, it was a little draining. Sure, sometimes it hurt. But this was just their way of showing love and affection, right?

Remus had thought so. So when he saw Roman pat Virgil’s shoulder and rest his hand there, giving one of the warmest smiles Remus could only wish he’d be lucky enough to receive, or when he saw Patton hesitantly bump shoulders with Deceit in a hesitant attempt to rebuild bridges, when he saw Virgil throw his arms around Patton with no fear or shame, when he saw the gazes filled with emotion and love given freely to the main four from Deceit, Remus’s world shattered.

Remus withdrew. How could he have been so wrong? How could he have been so blind to everything right in front of him? How could he mistake their indifference, their angry glances, their _hatred_ for something so pure and good as love?

He supposed it made sense. After all, Roman was the fanciful, romantic, mushy creativity. Remus was loud and obnoxious and abrasive, who could love that? He was quite literally introduced as _Intrusive_ _Thoughts_, there was virtually nothing to love and everything to hate about him.

His time in his side of the imagination spiked up. He wasn't going to waste his time around real sides who hated him if he could help it. So he manifested fake sides that loved him, even though they were cold and hard imitations, nowhere near as warm and squishy as <strike>butts</strike> the other sides.

So Remus was quite surprised one day, when he walked into the imagination, and his imitation of Logan approached him, pulling him into a hug, and he felt _warm_ and _real_ and mumbled to him “You aren’t alone” and held him close as his wall indifference and abrasiveness crumbled to the ground.

Remus wasn't okay. He doubted he would be for a long while. But he had something he’d never had before now. He had a friend. It was so strange! Logan was warm, and Remus didn’t have to jump through hoops to get his affection. All he had to do was _exist_. Just show up outside Logan’s door, open his arms, and be pulled into a hug. Remus felt a little power drunk the first few weeks of their friendship. This was affection that he didn’t have to work for! He just had to ask!

As their friendship progressed, they started spending time in the imagination more and more. Sometimes they’d watch the clouds, and Remus would make all sorts of inappropriate shapes that Logan would sigh at and bap his shoulder playfully. Other times they’d stargaze, and Remus would make new constellations each night for Logan to find.

It was during one of their stargazing outings that Remus finally worked up the courage to talk to Logan about his feelings. He wasn't quite sure the Logical side would understand, but he figured it was better than never saying anything.

“Logan?” Remus asked, turning from the stars to face his friend.

“Hm?” Logan hummed, not turning away from the stars. He was intent on finding the list of shapes that Remus had given him for the night.

“I… I know you say you don’t do feelings well, and I don’t either, but can I tell you about my feelings now please?”

Logan turned away from the sky and sat up, Remus following his actions.

“Of course, Remus.”

Remus smiled. “So I’m pretty sure we’re friends?” He began, not wanting to assume, not wanting to make Logan uncomfortable, not wanting to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him in oh so long.

Logan’s brow furrowed. “Of course. What gave you evidence to the contrary?” And the way he said it was so nonchalant, so natural, that Remus couldn’t contain himself anymore. He launched forward and wrapped his arms around Logan.

“I love you more than I love making Thomas think about butts!” He declared.

There was a beat, and for that painfully long silence, Remus wondered if perhaps he’d overstepped, maybe Logan was done being his friend! He’d have to go back to being okay with being pushed around by the others, or being slapped by them, or glared at, or-

Logan laughed. It wasn't cruel like Deceit’s laugh, or clipped and short like Roman’s, it was loud and long and joyful and so warm and full of life, Remus’s face split into a grin.

“I suppose that’s quite a bit then, isn’t it?” Logan asked once has laughter had died down to giggles.

“But of course! And rightfully so!” Remus declared.

Logan smiled. “Well then, Remus, I love you more than the thought of Thomas taking an astronomy course to further his knowledge.”

Remus stared at Logan in shock, a small smile gracing his dazed features. He launched back into his hug full-force, and Logan returned it just as readily.

Remus wasn't okay. But with a friend like Logan, he was getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on Tumblr, I post all my writing there first. Come say hi!!


End file.
